Don't Take Her Away
by Marree A.K.A Amara
Summary: Gage and Sydney are fighting for two things. Their life and the life of their unborn child. Walker and the others must find them...Chapter5 Redone! please read!
1. Default Chapter

All disclaimers....  
  
Oh my...I...I actually got this story up...Everyone said they wanted another story....you got it...ENJOY!  
  
..................................................  
  
**Sydney and Gage's**  
  
Thunderstorms were raging at five o'clock in the morning, while in the bedroom of their apartment, Sydney and Gage slept. Thunder rolled and lightning struck, as Sydney had woken up from the storm.  
  
She sat up as much as her protruded belly would let her. Finally after a minute of sitting she stood and waddled to the window looking out at the hard rain outside and the bright flashes.  
  
"Honey, try to go back to bed, it's only five in the morning, we've got a long day ahead of us." Gage said sleepily as he patted the bed next to him, his eye's still closed.  
  
Sydney grinned and made her way to her side of the bed. She laid back as most pregnant women do, and finally got settled down beside Gage. He put his arm around his wife and laid his hand on her belly. There they fell back asleep as it continued to rain.  
  
**Walker's Ranch  
**  
"Walker, the powers out..." Alex called as she made her way in the dark to Angela's room with her bottle. "Will you get a candle and put it in here with me and Angela?"  
  
Walker suddenly woke up and his eye's were forced open to do what was asked of him. Angela cried in her crib as hunger got to her and the thunder scared her every time it let out its furious sound.  
  
"Shhhh...it's okay, it'll be over in a little while, little one. Just a little storm." Alex softly said to her daughter, giving her the bottle, using her senses to pick her up and cuddle her in the darkness. Walker came in with a candle lite and illuminating the room just enough for Walker to see his daughter and wife.  
  
Alex fed her daughter and covered her with a blanket. Walker went back to bed and Alex stayed up with her daughter until morning came.  
  
**Sydney and Gages'  
**  
"Honey, come on....wake up, We've got a lunch date with Walker and Alex." Gage stated parading her with kisses. Her eye's finally opened to see her prince charming. ((notice anything about that statement?))  
  
"Good morning, what time is it?" Syd asked trying to get her eight and a half month pregnant self up into a sitting position, Gage helped her.  
  
"11:30, We're supposed to meet Walker and Alex at the diner in thirty." He said putting his clothes on, watching his wife get dressed the same time.  
  
"It'd be so much better if I wasn't so fat." She mentioned holding both hands on her stomach where the unborn child stayed. Gage grinned going over to her.  
  
"You are not fat, your beautiful, you never looked so good carrying our unborn baby girl." He kissed her forehead and went to the mirror to fix his hair.  
  
Pretty soon they had left and went to the diner, yet the rain had ceased to stop; however, the lightning and thunder had stopped. Gage got out of the car holding the umbrella over his wife as he helped her out of the car and into the diner.  
  
Walker and Alex sat at one of the corner booths and Gage and Sydney joined them. Gage helped Syd into a chair and then sat beside her, taking both jackets and hanging them on the back of his chair.  
  
"Hey, Walker. We finally made it. That rain is horrible out there, I can't believe it hasn't stopped yet." He stated as a waitress came to their table.  
  
"What can I start ya'll out with first?" The young waitress said taking the pen from her ear and started writing things down, while chewing on a piece of gum.  
  
"I'll have the country steak, and Alex will have the spaghetti and two Dr. Peppers ." Walker ordered, looking to Gage and Syd.  
  
"Me and my wife would like the..." He stalled looking to his wife who answered him. "the taco salads and one sweet tea and a water." He finished off as the waitress walked off to fill the order.  
  
"So how was your morning? The storm was pretty severe" Alex started the conversation. "And the rain hasn't even stopped yet"  
  
"Yeah, I woke up about five but didn't take long for me to go back to sleep!" Syd said taking a sip of her water the young woman brought out.  
  
The four talked for a while until their dinners came out and ate it. They all finished as they began talking again.  
  
**Outside the diner**  
  
"We need that ranger. There are three in their along with a DEA. Two men and two women, it's the pregnant one, she's his wife and a perfect revenge on that ranger..what was his name again....oh yes..," He said taking note of him sitting beside his wife in the diner. Rain poured down the window as the wipers continued to furiously wipe away the rain streams. "Ranger Gage"  
  
**Inside the Diner  
**  
"Oh, Walker I told the babysitter we'd be home at two, its about twenty till." Alex said putting her raincoat on.  
  
"Yeah we need to be getting home anyways. I'm kinda tired. This baby doesn't want to stay still." Syd said holding her hand on her stomach as the kicking ceased for rest.  
  
Walker and Gage paid the bill as the four left the diner. Gage helped his wife out into the car as he said bye to Walker and Alex. There they departed.  
  
Rick and Steven sat in the car and watched the Gage's carefully putting a plan into the works. They watched the Gages' and Walker and Alex leave in separate car's. Then they put the car in drive and started following the Gage's car.  
  
**Gage's Car**  
  
"Do we need to go to the store or anything before we go home?" Gage asked keeping his eye's on the drenched road.  
  
"Nah, I think we've got everything at home. We might need to stop and get some milk, I used the last of it last night for our supper," She replied, turning the heat on in the car.  
  
"Alright we'll stop at the corner mart and get some then when we get home, I'll put in a DVD movie and you will relax." Gage said a little laughter in his voice.  
  
**Rick and Steven's car  
**  
"Come on, ram them Steven, the sooner the better." Rick said anxious in the passenger seat. At that comment, Steven stepped on the gas of their beat up old brown chevy and sped through the water filled roads. Getting closer and closer to the Gage's car.  
  
**Gage's  
**  
"Honey, that car behind is crazy, what is he doing....Gage WATCH OUT..!!" Syd screamed just as the car hit their bumper making it jerk and loose control of the wheel. Sydney held on to her stomach as she started to cry. Gage tried hard to stay on the road, fish tailing the whole time, until the car landed in the ditch about a few feet from the road, but not before covering Sydney with his body.  
  
Rick stood over the ditch and slid down to the car. He looked inside at the couple. Glass was all over them and Gage had cuts on his neck and head. Sydney's knee had a piece of glass in it and she was leaning on the dashboard. She had her seatbelt on which was tightening on her stomach.  
  
Rick snickered and opened the door and pushed Gage away from Sydney and taking her out of the car, a few minutes later, they did the same to Gage. Leaving the car in the ditch and a lot of concern for any who find out their missing.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
You wanted another story...you got it. I hope this is good enough for what you've been waiting for. Please tell me if you want more, or shall i make you suffer? I ,personally, am happy with the results of how the story is getting started. But for now, just hit that Submit review button and tell me what you think. The more the reveiws the more you'll get to read...Suggestions are always appriciated!  
  
Amara 


	2. Dont take her away 2

All disclaimers apply...I don't own Walker Texas rangers' because if I did, I'd keep Sydney and Gage together forever...and I'd make them the main characters....oh that's right, they are the main characters in my story.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
............................................................................ ........  
  
**CHAPTER TWO**  
  
Rick and Steven's car  
  
"Mission accomplished. Yet I still don't know why we had to bring the guy. The girl would have been his undoing." Rick said looking twords the truck where they dumped Gage in it, and looking at the pregnant Sydney in the backseat unconscious.  
  
"Because, if he's there when he see's her, he will go crazy not being able to help her, you ditzy fool. Why did I get stuck with you as a damn partner." Steven said pulling off at the gas station to fill it up.  
  
Moans escaped Sydney's mouth as her eye's opened. Her stomach was hurting just a little bit, but she knew nothing was wrong with the baby, or at least to her knowledge, the baby was okay. She found out that her hands have been tied together and her knee was throbbing, but something just hit her plain as day.  
  
'Gage?'  
  
She was now awfully worried about him, how he was, or if he was still in their car, hurt. What had happened was a mystery. All she could remember at the moment was a car ramming them, putting them in the ditch. Yet at the moment, she was more worried about her unborn child. The two thugs in the front kept talking up there and not letting her even catch the littlest wind.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
"Hey, Cowboy. Would you please pick up some ice pops and some bread when you come home?" Alex asked Walker, while she cooed to Angela, trying to get her to sleep. Hesitantly in her voice she continued. "Walker, have you talked to Gage or Sydney since we left them at the diner after we ate lunch?"  
  
"Yeah sure," He paused, "...Now that you mention it no..I've tried calling but I only get their voice mail and nobody's home. I've already checked their apartment parking lot." He replied again turning the truck around to go the same way he thought they went. "I'm going to retrace the same way they went after they left us. I'll call you back if I see them somewhere."  
  
"Alright, be safe. Love you..bye." Alex said hanging up the phone, and putting Angela in her crib.  
  
Walker kept his eye's pealed on the roads that were still flooded by the non-stopping rain earlier. No more than five minutes had passed when he saw three cop cars stopped by the road, and a car in the ditch a few feet away from the road.  
  
He got out of his truck and proceeded twords the incident and went to the car to find out it was his friends and hopefully went to see if anyone was in it.  
  
"No sign of any persons in the car...blood on the dash and seats. No visibility of struggle." One of the cops recorded into the crackling radio.  
  
"What happened here?" Walk asked the cop talking in the CB.  
  
"Not sure sir. Looks like someone may have forced them off the road. The rear bumper was dinted and the glass in the back window has been inside of the car. We did find a woman's purse in the car. The wallet inside didn't have any I.D, but we did see an expired credit card registered under the name of a Sydney Cook." He said .  
  
"Sydney Cook" Worry came upon him. "This car belongs to two of my fellow Texas rangers. Francis and Sydney Gage. Sydney's maiden name is Cook." Walker stated bringing his phone out to dial both Trivette and Alex's numbers and tell them the bad news.  
  
............................................................................  
  
The car rumbled at least 30 minutes to Sydney's guess before they even stopped. Both of them got out of the car and left, leaving the doors locked and her in there. The rain finally started to stop as only a drizzle was left. Her leg was starting to hurt even worse, but the blood had stopped thanks to a handkerchief that was wrapped around it.  
  
Seconds later they came back with a brown sack of miscellaneous items and gloating about how they got away with it. They started the car and quickly got back on the road.  
  
Inside the trunk, Gage had awaken by the stop of the car and examined his surroundings, not that he could see anything. He felt particles of glass embedded in his face and neck as the sharp pains kept hitting him. He felt his hands were tied and only darkness surrounded him.  
  
As the car took off, he rocked back and forth to each stop and go of the vehicle. His mind kept wondering back to the wreck, he was laying over Sydney. She screamed then, glass shuttering and covering them and then going unconscious. He was worried for Syd, yet terrified for their baby. Where ever they were, he was sure she would be able to take of herself.  
  
...............................................................  
  
"Are you serious Walker, I mean, they were just behind us practically, shouldn't we have known about it...God, Walker, what if...." Walker cut her off..  
  
"Alex, calm down we'll find them, promise. Call Trivette...fill him in and tell him to meet us a mile west from the diner." Walker explained hanging up with Alex, getting in his truck and headed for HQ.  
  
...............................................................  
  
The car halted in front of an old burnt building and the two men jerked Sydney out of it. Stumbling she tried to keep up with them as fast as they were going but they only pushed her harder as she fell on her knee's. They only waited a second before pulling her up by her arms as one of them went back out to the car.  
  
Steven pulled Syd to an open room where he threw her down on the cold floor. Sydney grasped her stomach as the baby furiously kicked inside her.  
  
"Calm down little one, your safe...just don't do anything rash," She said to her stomach, an almost unnoticeable smile crept on her face. "Now we just have to find your dad!"  
  
She still felt bad as she saw her leg was swelled where the glass had been. Grimacing she got up and waddled to the locked door. Through a small crack in the door she saw the two men, Rick and Steven carry in Gage. Her heart sank as she saw them kick him in the stomach and throw him in an almost identical looking room, just feet away from where she was.  
  
.................................................  
  
Sorry took so long to get this up. Writers Block hit me...check ya later!  
  
Roses for all who reviewed!  
  
Reviewers: Mob-princess55: Thank you for that compliment.... and more for your pleasure... Fairy-Mills: I will always update, but only if writers block don't hit me... Box of candy for you! Thank you Jen and Jinna...

Tigereyes15: You don't honestly think I'd hurt the baby!...I'm not that mean!

My loyal and fav. Reviewer...thanks to Space-case7029, who has review every chapter on both my stories... sn855850, you are also very good for my fav. Reviews!  
  
Now you know what to do...hit the submit review button and tell me what you think...

.....Amara.....


	3. Dont take her away from me!

All Disclaimers Apply...

Thank you to everyone whose staying strong to my stories as I start out writing and thank you for sticking with me through tough times....

All the reviews are great! With out My Bf. Christi...This chapter wouldn't be possible...!

On With the story...

..............................................................

Chapter 3

Rick and Steven sat at a table in an adjacent room, as Rick continued to gloat about their recent success, and glancing twords both doors where the hostages were.

Steven looked around still disgusted with the place that Rick had picked out to hold their 'precious cargo'.

"Why did we have to some here, of all places?" Steven asked as he touched a burned picture on the wall, and watched it crumble.

"Because this is the last place anyone would expect us to be!" Rick replied pulling a deck of cards out of his jacket pocket.

"Wrong man, this is the last place anyone would expect me to be; however, I can't say as much as you." Hitting him in the head as he said it.

"Ow...Why did you do that for?" Touching the back of his head, then going back to shuffling the deck of cards. "So, what now...I mean we already decided to get Gage...his wife will no longer be needed. What's the boss want done with her?"

.....................................................................

Sydney's Cell

Listening to the conversation going on in the other room where Rick and Steven were presently, She began to worry about the safety of her husband and unborn Child. With that thought, she wrapped her arms around her stomach a protectively and put her head on her brought up knees.

Suddenly without notice, a cold pair of little hands, touched the bare part of her shoulder, making Sydney shutter at the chill.

"Please don't cry lady," Sydney brought her face up to see a small gaunt child with dirt on her face and past bruises that never healed. "You've got a boo-boo on your leg, does it hurt?"

"Just a little but it's okay, What's your name sweetie?" Sydney asked still holding her stomach.

"Holly-Ann," She just said, "what's yours"

"My name is Sydney. How long have you been in this place?" At that question Steven came into the room forcing the girl to go with him, Sydney got up and tried to help her.

"Let her go!" Sydney practically screamed at him.

Steven quickly pulled his gun on her, holding the child between his strong arm on his side. Sydney stopped dead in her tracks when the coldness of the gun touched her neck. She was afraid of what he'd do to her and her unborn baby if she tried to help the child, or worse what they'd do to the little girl.

"You don't want to taunt me lady ranger!" Steven said pulling the girl out of the room putting his gun away, at the same time a pain hit Sydney in the stomach making her double over.

.......................................................

Walker and Trivette pulled up at the burnt warehouse, unaware of the situation in the building going on. Trivette radioed it in and took to the front doors of the burnt building, guns in position to fire as they kicked the doors in and surveyed the first floor

.......................................................

Gage woke up groggily and held his head, shaking off the drowsiness. Unexpectedly, Gage heard someone yelling, soft and gentle as a young girl, cried out. He got up and went to the door where a window, where glass used to be, saw steven going into a room across from his, and heard something that made a cold chill run down his back.

'Sydney'...That voice rang out and it was unmistakable whose it was. His lovely partner and wife was in danger, and he couldn't get to her beyond this...burnt door. He thought for a minute before realizing the latches on the door were rusted enought for him to somehow 'knock' it down.

He surveyed the room for potential items to hit the door with, but he found nothing. He took a step back and did a round house knocking the door down. Not even a step out, he heard a door slam and a Syd's scream.

'Alright that's enough, I've got to find Sydney, Now!' Gage said seeing Rick sitting at a table playing a game of cards. He went over to him tapping him on his shoulder.

"Not now Steven, I'm playing to win..." Rick said sarcastically not looking up to see who it was.

"To bad, You loose," Gage said uppercutting him out of his chair and into the ground.

"STEVEN!" He screamed as Steven came out of Syd's holding cell, holding the young girl at his side, and seeing Gage in hand to hand with Rick, he threw the girl to the ground hard making her cry out.

He ran to Gage and caught him in a hold as Rick took a cheat shot to his back knee's making him fall. Gage quickly took his stance back as he noticed Syd appear infront of the door way, holding her stomach and starting to fall, holding onto the wall as she called out to Gage.

"Sydney, are you okay?" The little girl asked looking up from the ground.

"Gage, help me..." She said. "it's time.."

"Not another step Ranger, or your wife and child dies."

Walker and Trivette at that moment came barging in taking over the two men and Gage ran to his wife, right before she passed out and collapsed into his arms.

"Sydney, no....wake up Shorty...." He cried out to her.

............................................................

Cliffy, yes...please don't hate me for taking so long. I tried really hard to get it done fast but it never worked...besides...I've been working overtime lately and havn't had time to get on the computer. So if you want tell me what you think by hitting the submit review button and telling what you make of it....Good...bad...ugly?

Check ya later.. And Thank you to all who reviewed my story for Chapter 2.

Christi/ stormynights78613/ Fairy-mills/ Tina Frank/ Tigereyes 15/ Lyn/ Sn855850/ jinna/ mob-princess55/ and last but certainly not least...Space-case7029

Thank you everyone for every encouraging word and helping keep my inspriation to the story!

Signing out...

Amara


	4. Don't take her away from me

All disclaimers apply to this story and the song is "Don't take the girl" from Tim McGraw

This song makes me wanna cry every time I hear it. For anyone whose heard it, I think you know what I mean. Anyway's here's the chapter. Sounds bad but gets better. Enjoy. Thank you to all my reviewers.

..........................................................................................

**_Johnny's daddy, taking him fishing, when he was 8 years._**

**_Little girl came through the front gate, holding her fishing pole._**

**_His dad looked down and smiled,_**

**_said "We can't leave her behind._**

**_Son I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind,"_**

**_and Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Timmy Thompson, take my best friend, Bo. Take anybody that you want, as long as she don't go, take any boy in the world...._**

**_...Daddy ple...ase, don't take the girl."_**

Trivette and Walker kicked the bad guy's butt's, after taking a couple of blows each. They finally got the men on the ground as they looked in the direction of their junior rangers.

"Sydney...no, please wake up shorty," Gage practically cried holding his wife. Her face was pale as he looked into her almost closed eye's. "Sydney, be strong, you can't do this...Shorty!"

"The..pain...Gage...the baby." Sydney said as darkness took over her, and the paramedics became upon her side.

Devastation appeared on both Trivette's Walker's faces as they apprehended the guy's and put them in cuffs as other police officers came into the building taking them away.

Walker ran over to Gage and Sydney, seeing Gage and a tear from his eye. He patted his friends back as the paramedics loaded Syd in the ambulance and Gage was left sitting on the ground where he was last with his wife.

**_Same ole' boy, Same sweet girl, 10 years down the road,_**

**_he held her tight and kissed her lips, in front of the picture show,_**

**_Stranger came and pulled a gun, grabbed her by the arm._**

**_Said "if you do what I tell you to do, won't be any harm...."_**

**_And johnny said...."take my money, take my wallet, take my cc....here's the watch that my grandpa gave me, here's the key's to my car. Mister give it a whirl....but ple..ase don't take the girl."_**

The ride to the hospital was killing Gage, his wife was now in labor, yet he didn't even know if she'd live. It was horrible. The look on her face as she collapsed and the color of her skin scared him, scare him really bad.

The ambulance drove all the way with no trouble. It finally arrived as Gage watched them take his beautiful wife out of the ambulance and into the labor and delivery room.. He followed until they reached the double door and forbid him to pass any further.

There he watched them take her away. Unsure if he'll be able to see her again. Walker, Trivette, and Alex arrived just moments after they took her beyond the double doors. Alex, with tears in her eye's, comforted Gage as her arm was on his back.

**_Same ole' boy, Same sweet girl, 5 years down the road.._**

**_There's going to be a little one, and she say's "it's time to go."_**

**_Doctors says "the baby's fine. But you'll have to leave,_**

**_cause his momma's fading fast...and johnny hit his knee's_**

**_and johnny said "Take the very,breathe you gave me, Take the heart from my chest._**

**_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world.......God, ple...ase..don't take the girl._**

"Ranger Gage," The doctor announced when he came out from the double doors. Gage shot up and went over to him.

"Please tell me she's okay..." He looked on his face for delight for a new birth, and the doctor had a slight smile.

"Your wife is going to be okay, she's going up to surgery to have her leg repaired, but your daughter," The doctor started to say before Gage interrupted him.

"God no, please..." He said his legs feeling like giving out.

"Ranger Gage, your daughter will be okay. We had to intibate her because of her premature lungs, and we'll have to keep her until her weight comes up. But your daughter will be fine." The doctor proudly said. "I'll take you to see your daughter in the NICU, when ever you are ready."

Alex and Walker hugged and a big smile crept upon Trivette's face as he watched Gage go with the doctor to see his daughter.

Minutes later a man came into the waiting room where Alex and Walker was.

"Pardon me, but I was wondering if you knew anything about the little girl who was found in the warehouse? Holly-Ann was her name...seemingly one of the two men, had kidnaped her about a month ago. From knowledge we've learned from her." The detective asked them.

"No, nothing..." Walker replied looking to his wife as the man left the room to find more knowledge. "Alex, I'm going to try and find out some information about the little girl. Call me when Syd gets out of surgery."

"Sure thing Walker." Alex said waiting with Trivette.

...............................................

Downstairs in the ER.

"Name...Holly-Ann....age....about 7. Possible concussion, get a CT scan. Deep abrasion to the neck...Might need stitches." The ER doctor said to the nurse getting the instructions. Walker came in seeing the small child on the gerney with wires on her and being in a fetus position with a blanket over her.

"Hello, Holly..." Walker said going over to the girl.

The small girl didn't say anything, yet wimpered and tucked her head in the pillow. As the doctors prepared her for the CT scan. Walker left his bidding when he got the call from Alex about Syd.

..............................................

Back upstairs in delivery.

Gage sat in a small room with only him and his baby girl when Sydney was brought in. He quickly got up and touched his wife's hand. Her leg was propped up with bandages on her slightly swollen thigh. Alex and Walker was at the door and Trivette was sitting in a chair in the room.

"Sydney, wake up honey. See our daughter, our beautiful daughter. You've still got to name her." Gage said letting his baby suck on a pacifier. He laid his daughter beside Sydney. He looked to his friends who were in the room and they all smiled, yet they still worried for Sydney.

Suddenly a moan came from Sydney, as her arm tightened up around her daughter. Her eyes fluttered from drowsiness, yet focused on her darling daughter.

"Gage, her name...is Meilin...You pick the middle.."

"How about Allison..." He said as the doctor made out the wrist bands, for each of the family. Gage kissed his wife and his new daughter. "She's beautiful Sydney...Absolutly beautiful like her mother in every single way!"

..................................................................

The end? I might have more....But you'll just have to wait and see for your self. Although you do have to tell me what you think about this chapter...any flames, or just compliments...just name it...The Song was appropiate, if you ask me, but you know what to do...hit the submit review button and TELL me what to do...Another chapter...or just leave it there?

AMara


	5. Don't Take Her Away From me

"Happy birthday, Meilin Allison Gage." Sydney said as she kissed her small daughter. drugsGage sat on the bed with his arms wrapped around his wife and stroking his daughters face with his finger as she moved her head around surveying the bright room. Gage kissed Sydney as he smiled toward his little girl.

At that moment Dr. Mackenzie came in and took a seat next to the bed reading over her charts of the two admits, scrolling a pen over bits and parts of it.

"Your daughter, Meilin, seems to be doing a lot better breathing on her own, We'll have to keep her for a night or two for observation as well as you too, Sydney. We'll give it till Tuesday then, I'll let you be getting home. She is a little fighter, that I'm very sure of!" She said as she brushed her little finger over Meilin's arm.

"She gets it honestly, just like her mother." Gage said, glancing at his wife grinning and leaning in towards Syd.

"I'll check back in a little later to check in on you two," Dr. Mackenzie finished writing something on the charts and replacing the pen on her ear looking back up, "a nurse will be in, in just a few minutes to help you feed." At that moment she got up and left the room.

A knock suddenly interrupted Gage kissing his daughters' fuzzy head. "Come in" He erupted as he looked at the door opening.

"How's mom and baby," Alex said looking at the bundle of joy being held by the loving parents. "and of course, daddy too?"

"Doing just fine, little Meilin is just itching with curiosity already." Syd said with Gage helping hold her. "Alex, would you like to hold her?"

Sydney tried to lift her daughter up with Gage's help as Alex wrapped her arms around the small infant bringing Meilin close to her body. Alex cooed to the infant as Meilin started to fuss and squirm.

"She is so beautiful, I can't believe this little miracle." She kissed little Meilin's fingers and handed her back to Sydney. Just as Alex gave meilin back a nurse had came in to help Syd feed her.

"Well I guess we'll see you later okay Sydney, and again congratulations." Walker said taking his wife's arm and leaving the room, only to glance back at the first time parents glowing with happiness.

...Dallas Penitentiary...

A roar echoed through the hall late that night as Steven punched the wall of his holding cell. Furious and enraged, he punched the wall even harder this time. The whole time his brother, Rick, watched him from the top bunk.

"Dangit, Steven, would you just go to sleep. We'll see what we can do in the morning, after all, the boss is still waiting to hear from us, and good behavior gets us a phone call. So be a good little boy and get your ass in the bed!" Rick said throwing his stained uncovered pillow at him.

Steven threw it back at him and landed on the bottom cot making the top rumble.

"You will pay for this ranger Walker, you and your rangers." A bang on the cell door made him jump.

"Talk time is over, get to sleep!" The guard said looking inside the cell.

...Somewhere Downtown...

"They've been captured boss. Them dimwits let themselves get caught and the girl got away. If she tells anyone, anything about us, we'll be gone by noon." The minion said as he kneeled in front of him.

"Prison break by five hundred hours. We're going to get them before they can get us." A deep dark voice echoed in the underground bare room.

Sorry took so long, I changed a lot of things to make the story a little more...how you say... catching.. So thanks for reading my rewrite, I will be on more now that I'm starting to get back into the groove!

...Amara...


End file.
